Unmei no Ito
by SilverMidnightTears
Summary: Thread of Fate … I dreamt I was a butterfly.I couldn't tell I was dreaming. But when I woke, I was I and not a butterfly


**SilverMT:** Hello!!!! New Story that I made!!!! Anyway please read and review!!! This is a multi-chapter story so please support it!!!

**Summary: **Unmei no Ito (Thread of Fate)… I dreamt I was a butterfly.I couldn't tell I was dreaming. But when I woke, I was I and not a butterfly.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine… sigh… I wish thought… anyway Naruto is owned by Kishimoto Masashi –sama ^.^

**Unmei no Ito**

**Chapter 1:**

**_________________**

**Kochou**

**(butterfly)**

**__________________**

I dreamt I was a butterfly.

I couldn't tell I was dreaming.

But when I woke, I was I and not

a butterfly

Was I dreaming that I was the butterfly,

or was the butterfly dreaming

that It was me?

Even if there is a difference between

the butterfly and I,

the distinction isn't absolute.

And there is no relationship between cause and effect.

~Soshi

* * *

"Do you understand? You have to live...! Leave for us that will die today." A woman said with tears. Its sea blue eyes were full of sadness. The woman smiled and hugged a small child that was looking innocently at the other.

_'Why are you crying'_ the unspoken words echoed to the head of the child as he looked at the woman.

_'Why are you smiling?'_

"Are you happy?" The child said innocently as he pushed some tears away from the face of the woman. "I heard from my mother that when someone is extremely happy they smile while there are tears at the same time."

"Yes... yes that's true" The woman whispered as she picked up the boy and silently went into a secret door found inside the room.

_'Where are we going?'_ The small voiced echoed once again in the head of the child as they passed a lot of path ways until they reach outside the house.

It was very dark but in a distance crimson light can be seen. It was night. A night without a moon or even stars to be seen. The vile of darkness was warped around the place. The place was so dark that only the outlines of trees can be seen by the boy.

_'Forest'_

Putting down the child at the entrance of the forest the woman cupped the small face in her hands and looked directly at the eyes of the child.

"Listen to me... Never forget what I will tell you... Even thought you still do not understand it now... One day, I'm sure that one day you will. So listen to me carefully. There will be a lot of pain down the path of your life. You might even think that it not worth to live in. And if ever it crosses your mind always say this to your self 'I live for who have died'. Do you understand? Say it."

The lad looked at the woman with confusion. He doesn't understand anything but there was something in his heart that was saying it was something important. "I live for those who have died" He repeated none the less.

"That's right... Live for those who will die." Tears flow once more even thought she tried hard not to cry anymore. But her tears were hidden by the darkness of the night.

"Wakata! I live for those who died right?" He said innocently once more.

"Yes... So you have to leave now... Ran as far as you can..." She said as she pushed the child at the dark forest. "Run... and live... never give up living..." She said.

_'Run? Why'_

"W-why?" The child asked as he suddenly has the strangest feeling that if he left now he will never see her again. Never. "Yada!"

The woman hugged the child again. "I know that you're scared but you have to go. You have to leave. You have to survive. You have to live for those who will die today." She said as she tightened her arms around the child. For the last time.

_'So warm'_

"Go... Run..." The woman shouted as she broke the contact with the child.

Even thought the child did not understand anything he run. He runs as fast as he can. As he did tears started to fall from his eyes even thought he did not know why. It just keeps falling and the pain in his heart keeps increasing. He runs tripping and falling down every time. He cannot see anything. It was dark to dark. But even thought he runs, he run as he repeatedly chants the words that the woman told her to never forget.

_'I live for those who have died.'_

The woman stood at the entrance of the forest. She stood there unmoving since the child had run away. 'Run please run far away.' She repeatedly said as she looked at the dark forest. She knew saying to such a child to live for the sake of those who will die today is something that will make the child suffer.

Yes. He will suffer. Unable to escape from the cruel life that he will soon experience. He will continue to live. To live not for his sake but for those who will died this day. But with this thought in the child's life, he will live and continue to live because she knew that even if his life will be filled with pain there will always be hope for him. 'To live for those who had died' these words will be the strength of the child to keep on living. He will treasure is life because it is a life dedicated to those who will die.

After some time she slid into a kneeling position putting her hand together as tears flowed endlessly at her eyes.

"Onegai Kami-sama! Please protect that child from harm. A child that has been robbed his happiness in such an early age. A child destined to have a life full of pain. "She said in a loud voice. Her face looking at the dark sky. Then she felt the droplets of water giving a hint that it was going to rain and it did. Water and rain joined together in her eyes.

The sky is crying. Crying for the child whose life will be full of pain.

And that was when the woman felt that a number of ninja appeared besides her. One at each side holding her hands horizontally. One at her back grabbing her hair and pulling it to face the person that was in front of her.

She closed her eyes waiting as the sword of the person to pierce her cold body. And she did not have to wait minuets as she felt the steel. Blood, water and tears mixed together.

The village ended with her but that's what they thought.

**o0o0o0o0o0o**

The blue eyes teen opened his eyes as he heard his clock ring giving the sign that it was already morning. With a Yawn he stretched his body and hands wipe his face and thinking to get started for the day.

That was when Naruto noticed fresh tears in his eyes. 'It has happened again' Naruto thought as he remembered the past mornings that this same thing happened. It seems that he always dream of something. This had started two weeks ago after being able to successfully bring Sasuke back. The dream was something that always made him cry to the extent that in the morning there are still fresh tears. A sign that he was crying until he has woken up. But whatever he do he never remember anything about the dream. Thought in the last 3 days he remembers blur vision of person and places. But it only ended there. It was like as time goes by the images becomes clearer but not to the point that Naruto can actually see the people and places. It was still in haze.

This thing that was happing was making Naruto think that it's better not to tell it to anyone. Anyway it was not that really important. There are more important things than his dream. Example of a more important matter is the topic concerning Saskue. For years that he run after him, Naruto has finally caught Sasuke and brought him back to the village thought he was able to do that because of the weakened state Saskue was at the time they meet him. That's why they were able to capture him quite easily. Thought he never knew how the other ended up in such a state.

Anyway the thing that he has to do was to visit the hospital and see if his friend was already awake. It will cause problem if he will be awaken and know that he was captured easily by Naruto and gang.

Forgetting his dream, Naruto got up his bed and got ready for the day. In thirty minuets he was finished and was about to go when he heard a knock in his door. Opening it he saw Sakura with Sai.

"So slow..." Sakura said as she pulled the other outside the room. "Hurry up and lock you room already. We have a lot of thing to do today. Geez..." Sakura said with a sigh that made Naruto sigh deeper. Lately Sakura was becoming more violent and demanding.

"What do you expect from him..." Sai said with a smile but his words were obviously a sarcastic comment.

"Urusai!" Naruto said as he finished lacking his door and with a slight pout he putted his hand in his pocket and started to walk first followed by the two.

Sakura snickered at Naruto's action. She was happy that Naruto was able to maintain that side of him all this years. Maybe if it was her facing the things Naruto experienced she will not be smiling and acting with a childish expression anymore.

Well it was not only her that is happy about it. Everyone who knows Naruto is happy to just see that the teen is. He became a very vital part of each and everyone that he have met and also to the people that have came to know the blond head teen.

* * *

**SilverMT: **Thanks for reading!!!! Anyway please feel free to point out anything that you feel is wrong or suggestions are welcome ^.^ I'm not really confident in my grammar thought...and there might also some wrong spellings . Kyaaaa!!! Please forgive me if ever ^.^


End file.
